Mako: A Naruto fanfiction
by Namikaze 2330
Summary: Mako is a boy with no family and no friends but all that changes after he saves the fourth hokage.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Please review:**

Mako knew that something was wrong when he sensed a cluster of shinobi fighting one another in the next clearing. Deciding quickly, he altered his course to intercept the battling shinobi and drew his sword while in flight. He looked at the sword that his sensei given it to him as his final birthday gift. He felt tears start to form in his eyes just thinking about the man that he had seen as the closest thing he had ever had to a father.

He looked up and saw that half of the shinobi where from the hidden leaf village and the other half seemed to be rogue ninja. All of the sudden Mako saw a yellow flash and looked in that direction just in time to see a blond leaf shinobi in a white and red trench coat drive a sphere of chakra into a rogue ninja. Then he saw a rogue ninja charge the man from behind.

"Am I going to regret this later?" Mako thought to himself

Mako dashed out of the trees and put himself between the rogue ninja and the blond leaf shinobi. The rogue ninja never saw the sword as he impaled himself onto the sword. Suddenly, the hole clearing went silent. Mako wondered what was going on until he glanced around, and realized that all the rogue ninja that weren't dead had fled the clearing. Now all the leaf shinobi turned to him with weapons drawn. Mako pulled his sword out of the man and got ready for a fight.

"Stand down!" the blond leaf shinobi ordered the other leaf shinobi

"We will camp here for tonight and tomorrow finish our trek back to the leaf village." The blond shinobi said.

The other leaf shinobi began to open up sealing scrolls and set up tents.

The blond shinobi turned to Mako. "Will you join us tonight it is the least I could do for you" he asked?

"Sure, just so long as they don't try to kill me." Mako stated as he glanced towards the other leaf shinobi.

"They won't try anything I promise." He paused, then turned and motioned for Mako to follow him into the massive tent that had popped up out of nowhere.

That's when Mako saw some words on the back of the trench coat. 'Fourth Hokage' he read silently.

"Wait you're the fourth hokage!" Mako asked in surprise.

"Yes I am but you can call me Minato." The blond shinobi responded.

"Ok... Minato it is then" Mako stammerd.

"If you don't mind me asking, what might your name be?" Minato asked.

"My name is Mako." Mako responded bluntly.

"Don't you have a last name?" Minato asked.

A dark shadow crept across Mako's face "No, I don't." He grunted.

"Well then Mako, it's nice to meet you." Minato stated as he extended his hand in welcome.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Mako stated as he began to grin.

**A few hours later after dinner: Minato POV**

Minato had been lookingfor some time at the boy as he ate his meal. He wondered who the boy was and where he came from. Minato tried to glean as much from the boy as he could from his equipment and appearance. The boy wore a black trench coat similar to his own with no sleeves and a red sign on the back that Minato didn't recognize. Underneath that he wore a black sleeveless tee shirt. Minato also had seen a necklace hidden underneath the tee shirt. For pants, he wore pants nearly identical to what his shinobi wore. The boy had spiked blond hair and bright blue eyes. In fact, if it wasn't for the sword on his back the boy could have been mistaken for Minato himeself.

**3****rd**** person:**

Minato and Mako walked back to Minato's tent in silence. When they got to the tent Minato watched Mako sit down and open up a storage scroll. He watched as Mako pulled out a paint brush and some high quality ink. Mako pulled out his sword and drew a mark on each side. He laid the sword down to put the paint brush and ink back into the storage scroll. This was the first time Minato had gotten a good look at the sword. It was about three inches longer than your standard katana and was straight rather than curved. It was also sharp on both sides rather than one.

"Why did you put that mark on your sword?" Minato queried.

"That mark represents the man I killed with this sword today. Each mark represents a man I killed with this sword since I got it, but fortunately I won't have to mark anymore because that was my twenty-fifth kill." Mako replied.

Minato sat for a minute absolutely stunned at what he had just heard. "How old are you?" Minato asked incredulously.

"Eleven." Mako responded.

"I am really going to need to have a talk with your parents." Minato stated with a low growl of displeasure.

"Don't bother. My real parents abandoned me when I was only three weeks old and my sensei was the closest thing I had to a father. But he is dead now." Mako uttered as tears began to come to his eyes.

"You don't have any family or friends, do you?" Minato asked gently.

"Never had any family and all my friends were killed about a year ago." Mako murmured as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"How would you like to come live with me in the leaf village?" Minato inquired.

Mako stopped crying for a minute "Are you serious?" He questioned.

"Yes I am." Minato replied calmly.

"I would like that." Mako sniffed, ridding his eyes of the tears.

It was at this moment that Minato noticed that the boy's necklace had slipped out from underneath his shirt. He noticed that at the end of the necklace was the insignia of the hidden leaf village.

**Please remember to review:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leaf village:** Kushina had just walkeddropping Naruto off at the academy and was walking back to the Namikaze compound when out of the shadows walked a masked Anbu shinobi. "Kushina(,) your husband requests your presence in his office." The masked man said "Tell him that I will be there momentarily." Kushina replied. "I will deliver the message to him." The masked man mumbled as he disappeared into the shadows. "I wonder what Minato wants?" Kushina thought to herself as she began to leap from rooftop to rooftop on her way towards the Hokage building. **A few minutes later in the Hokage's office:** Minato stood up as he saw the door opening and eagerly walked his beautiful wife to envelope her in a hug. "I have someone I want you to meet." Minato stated blandly. "Come on in Mako." He called. Kushina watch as blond haired blue eyed boy walked through one of the side doors. "Kushina I would like to introduce you to Mako. I met him yesterday when we were ambushed by a bunch of rogue ninja he killed one that was trying to run me through with a sword." Minato stated as he ushered the boy to come closer. "It's an honor to meet you." Mako stammered as he extended his hand. "The honor is mine, since you saved my husband's life." Kushina responded as she gently shook the boy's hand. "Mako, do you mind waiting in the hallway for a minute while I talk to my wife?" Minato inquired. "Not at all." Mako replied as he walked toward the door that Kushina had walked in from. Once he was outside Kushina quickly turned toward Minato "Why did you want me to meet him?" She demanded. "Well it turns out that boy doesn't have any friends that are alive and he had never known his parents or any other family members. Also according to him he has killed twenty five people so far." Minato Stated blandly. "What?" She exclaimed. "That can't be true!" "I didn't believe that either, until I got a good look at his eyes. He has the eyes of someone who has seen much death and destruction. I also believe that he blames himself for the death of his friends." Minato recounted. "Well if he doesn't have a home or family (, then) he can always stay with us. I am sure Naruto wouldn't mind having some one to train with around." Kushina decided. "I was hoping you would say that. I think this boy could become someone that could help shape our village if he is guided correctly." Minato mused almost to himself. "Well in that case I had better take him to the Namikaze compound." Kushina stated firmly. "Yes go ahead and take him to the compound. I will be along after I am done here." Minato responded. "Ok see you tonight Minato." Kushina said as she gave her husband a light kiss on the lips and walked out of the room. **A few minutes later at the Namikaze compound:** "Wow! This place is amazing." Mako grinned. Kushina couldn't help but to giggle at the boy's excitement. "You like it?" She asked. "Like it? I love it!" Mako exclaimed as he stared around the house. Kushina's grin widened as the boy gazed around her home, then her eyes rested on the boy's sword. "Mako, do you mind if I could see your sword?" Kushina asked. "Not at all." Mako replied and pulled out the sword and handed it to her. She observed the beautiful sword. The blade had probably been forged in the land of iron. Also, it had some marks that ran along the blade. "What do these marks along the blade do? Obviously, they are for more than decoration?" Kushina inquired. "They help me connect to the power of that sword. " Mako said. "I was told by my sensei that once I had killed twenty five people with this sword, it would truly become mine. Also, over time it would grant me abilities that would make me a better swordsman and fighter. Some people believe that swords are just steel. I believe that a sword is much like a best friend. it will put all its trust in you to not lose a fight and will do whatever it can to help you win a fight. Those markings are an example of why a sword is not just metal but something that has a will of its own." Mako explained. Kushina pondered his words for a moment, then decided to put his skills to his test. "Well I need to get some training in before lunch. Want to come with and show me what you can do?" Kushina asked as she handed the sword back to the boy. "Sure! I need to do some training with my sword anyway." Mako exclaimed as he sheathed the sword. "Great let me go get my katana." Kushina responded. When she returned the boy had a puzzled look on his face. "You practice sword fighting?" He asked with a look of pure joy. "Practice it? It is what I am known for, since I have mastered my clan's sword fighting technique." Kushina answered promptly. "Great! I haven't been able to spar with a true master of swordsmanship in nearly a year!" Mako responded overjoyed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Kushina could not believe this kid. This mere child had done what few had ever done. He had defeated her in a one-to-one sparing match, not once, but twice! She shook her head in disbelief as she helped the boy off the floor in the final match. She may have beaten him twice, but he had matched her nearly blow for blow. If that wasn't enough, she had given the boy a chakra control test before the duel, and not only had he shown amazing control, he surpassed Minato's control at the same age. "Where did you learn to control chakra like that?" Kushina asked (as she served them both a glass of...)

"My sensei not only taught us the Dance of the Sword, but he also made sure that we had incredible chakra control." Mako remarked.

"You said, we?" Kushina queried.

"M-my friends and I." Mako blurted out as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Are these the friends you mentioned to Minato? The ones you lost nearly a year ago?" Kushina inquired.

"Yes. Those are the ones I mentioned." Mako confessed.

Kushina looked at the boy for a minute then recognized the look on the boys face. This boy blames himself for the death of his friends.

"It's not your fault they died." Kushina reassured.

"Before you say that... you had better listen to the whole story. " Mako paused to settle himself in a more comfortable position, then he began his tale. "It was the night or my supposed tenth birthday. My sensei, not knowing my actual day of birth, chose this specific day because it marked my beginning at the academy."

Mako paused to gather his thoughts, then continued his story with a quiet and subdued voice. "Around that time, we had been having trouble with a rival academy in the area. They fumed over my sensei's methods and ways. The thing they hated the most about him was how rather than force all of the graduated students to join to the Hidden Mist Village, my sensei let his students decide where they wanted to go instead. Most classes of his had chosen to go to the Village Hidden in the Mist anyway. However, my class was a bit different than the rest. My class had decided to follow my lead and my choice as the most skilled student in the school. I decided that we should go to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. My reasoning was simple. I wanted to go there because of this necklace with the hidden leaf symbol . I believed if I were to go there, I would be able find my true parents. However, the other academy would have been fine with our choice if we had been just an average class. Unfortunately, we happened to be the most gifted class the accademy has had in years. Several of us, myself included, already had more chakra than most high-level chunin, and others in the class had chakra levels of an experienced gennin. Finally, on the night of my birthday, they attacked us. Thirteen shinobi from the hidden mist, twelve students of the other academy, and finally the other academy's sensei. Within seconds, they had ganged up on and killed all my friends and my sensei before my family, had a chance to draw their weapons. The only reason I didn't die as well, was because my best friend shielded me from a giant sword with her own body. Sh-she died almost instantly. " Mako paused after that little stutter to calm himself down, hiding the tears dripping down his face. After a minute to gather his thoughts, he continued on with his story in a low, cold voice.

" That's when I lost it. I don't remember how long it took, but I killed twelve shinobi, eleven students from the other academy, and finally the other academy's sensei. As the twelfth and final student charged me, I sidestepped his thrust. However, he still managed to leave a deep cut on my right side. Then I brought my sword down and cut him down his right side after this the twelfth student collapsed and as I was about to kill him I finally snapped out of my blood rage. I left the student their on the ground grabbed some food and supplies and left heading for the border halfway there I passed out from blood loss. The next I know a hidden mist shinobi was caring me headed for the border. She had bandaged my wound and as we neared the border she stopped and laid me down by a tree. She told me that her name was Mei Terumi and she would one day avenge the deaths of my friends. She then told me to keep running across the border and then she disappeared. To think all this came about because of this stupid necklace and the fact I was selfish." Mako finished his story with tears streaming down his face.

Kushina stood there for a minute in shock (, then she shook herself out of it to comfort the mourning child).

"Mako it is not your fault that you wanted to meet your parents. I won't act like I know how it feels but it wasn't your fault that your friends died." Kushina stuttered out as she began to cry.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have told you my story know you're sad and I don't want to see you that way." Mako replied

Suddenly Kushina did something he did not wrapped (Mako) in a (deep) hug and calmed him down saying "it's not your fault Mako. It's not your fault" over and over again for a little while.

After a couple of minutes like this Mako broke the embrace and dried his face with his sleeve.

Mako gazed up into Kushina's eyes, and shuddered as he imagined going through the story again with Minato. He came to a quick decision. "Do you mind telling Minato this story when he gets here? I don't want to have to relive it more than I already do in my dreams."

"No not at all. I will tell him this story as soon as he gets home." Kushina murmured thoughtfully. Thinking over his story once again, she managed to cement the details in her mind for retelling later on.

**Please don't forget to review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I Do Not Own Naruto**

**Please don't forget to review**

**Leaf village training grounds:**

It had been a few weeks since Mako had told Kushina about his past and to his surprise she did not condemn him for what he had done. Later that night he had met Naruto whom to Mako's surprise had not been mad that his parents had taken a complete stranger into their home and was actually very glad that he would know have someone to train with him that was the same age as him. Mako noticed that Naruto had a personality that just made people to like him. He had met many of Naruto's classmates when they had come over after school and was glad that Naruto had so many friends. Then one afternoon one of naruto's friends had started talking to him his name was Sasuke Uchiha and slowly but surely Mako and Sasuke became friends. One day Mako asked Kushina if she minded if he did some training by himself in the evening. Kushina agreed that he needed to start to develop his own skills by himself so she would allow it. Mako went to the training grounds every night after he ate dinner and would stay up late developing his taijutsu. Mako did this for several weeks then one night he met someone and she changed everything.

Mako was walking up to his usual training ground when he heard what sounded like someone practicing. As Mako walked up he saw a girl on the ground infront of a log that had been beaten to the point that Mako could see the very center of the log. Mako walked up next to the girl and saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong?" Mako asked.

The girl looked back at him with her white eyes. That's when Mako noticed that her palm's where bleeding.

"Come here let me take a look at your palms." Mako stated as he motioned her closer to him.

The girl walked closer to him and stuck out her hands. Mako stared at the girl in shock this girl had managed to burn all the skin of the center of palm. Mako reached back and pulled out a container of cream that Kushina had given him and spread some of it over her palms.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" Mako asked.

"Because I must become stronger so that I do not shame my clan more than I already have and maybe make my dad proud of me." She replied.

"Well how about this I help you become stronger and you help me with my taijutsu?" Mako asked.

"You would really do that for me?" The girl asked.

"Yes of course I would. So what do you say?" Mako inquired.

"Yes I would like that." The girl responded.

"Well what's your name?" Mako asked.

"Hinata Hyuga and what's yours?" Hinata asked.

"Mako."He replied.

"Do you not have a last name?" Hinata asked.

"No I never knew my parents but I am living with Minato and Kushina and they treat me like their own son." Mako replied.

"You mean you live with Naruto?" Hinata asked as she blushed.

"Yeah and I am guessing from your reaction that you have fallen for him?" Mako asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes ….. I have." Hinata stuttered as she responded.

"I'll tell you what including making you stronger I will also tell you all of Naruto's likes and dislikes." Mako responded.

"Why would you do that for me?" Hinata asked as she looked like she was going to cry.

"Because you are not like those fan girls that are always chasing after Sasuke and I think if anyone deserves a chance with Naruto it would be you." Mako responded as handed her a rag to wipe away her tears.

"You are one of the nicest people I have ever met." Hinata stated.

"It's the least I could do for Kushina and Minato after what they've done for me. I want to make sure that whatever girl Naruto chooses truly loves him since I have a feeling he will do great things one day." Mako responded

"Meet me here tomorrow at six and we will start our training." Mako stated.

"Ok we should probably be going."Hinata responded.

"I will walk you home." Mako stated

As they walked Mako told Hinata all about Naruto. All his likes and dislikes, his favorite food, and many other things.

"Thank you." Hinata said as she gave him a hug.

"You're welcome and don't forget all the stuff I told you tonight." Mako responded as they broke out of the hug.

"Well see you tomorrow. Night Mako." Hinata said as she walked into the Hyuga compound.

"Night Hinata." Mako responded as he began to walk towards the Namikaze compound.

**Please don't forget to review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

**Please don't forget to review **

**A few weeks Later:**

It is summer know so school is out. Mako and Hinata had been training with each other a couple of weeks before Naruto noticed that Mako was going somewhere every night after dinner. One night Naruto asked if he could come along and train with Mako. Sure Mako said as they left the Namikaze compound and headed for the training grounds.

"Hey Naruto I got a question for you. Why aren't you jealous of your parents taking me in like I was their own son?" Mako asked with an expression of curiosity on his face.

"Well I'm not going to lie to you. I was at first but then mom explained that you had never known your parents and how you lost your adoptive family a year ago. After she told me this I couldn't be jealous because I couldn't imagine what it must be like not even knowing who you parents where." Naruto responded scratching the back of his head.

They walked for a few minutes before Naruto spoke up.

"So Mako what is you are training for is there some kind of dream that you are trying to make into reality?" Naruto asked with a quizzical glance at Mako.

"Well actually I have two dreams. One is to kill the man that killed my best friend when she sacrificed herself for me. The other is to become strong to protect my new friends from danger." Mako stated with a look of pure hatred.

So what's your dream Naruto?" Mako asked as he snapped out of his meditative state.

"I will become Hokage someday so that people will not just respect me because of my dad's position but because of my own merits." Naruto responded as they neared the training ground.

When Hinata saw Naruto she began to blush and turned her back to them. Naruto stopped at the gate to the training grounds as Mako walked up beside Hinata. He needs help with his chakra control I thought you might want to help him with it since your methods for building chakra would work better on him than mine would Mako stated. Then whispered to Hinata I also thought this would be your chance to make him notice you. Hinata gulped then nodded. With that Mako motioned Naruto to come and join them.

A week later Mako invited Sasuke to join them. Sasuke of course accepted because he wanted to find some new training partners outside of the Uchiha clan. The group then met and trained together through the whole summer and became very close friends. By the end of the summer Sasuke had mastered Fire style fireball jutsu. Naruto had learned the multi shadow clone jutsu, and Hinata had moved up to being able to go up to thirty-two palms. Mako also noticed that Hinata and Naruto where spending more time together outside of training and was happy that Hinata had gotten Naruto to notice her. Mako had spent the summer developing his taijutsu but if it hadn't for Sasuke teaching him the Uchiha taijutsu style and Hinata helping him with his defensive form he would have never been able to learn taijutsu to which he was very grateful especially to Sasuke who unlike Hinata was not getting anything out of teaching him taijutsu.

**The last day of summer:**

It was the last day of summer before the school year began. There was a lot of excitement around the Namikaze compound sense Tsunade was coming to see Naruto for the first time in three years. Most kids would've been at home try to get the last bit of relaxation in before school, but Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Mako were not like most kids. They were at the training ground acting like it was any other day that summer. Little did they know that was all about to change. Mako and Hinata had been sparing at the far end of clearing and were know sitting with their backs against a tree taking a break.

Suddenly Mako got this weird feeling that someone was watching them.

"Probably one of Sasuke's fan girls gosh they are so annoying." Mako thought to himself.

"Hey Hinata can you do me a favor and use your Byakugan to check the surrounding area for people watching us?" Mako whispered.

"Sure thing." Hinata whispered and activated her Byakugan.

After a few seconds she gasped.

"What do you see?" Mako asked.

"I see four shinobi from the village hidden in the clouds hiding in the trees." Hinata replied.

"They must be after Hinata." Mako thought to himself.

"Hinata you and I are going to get up and walk over to Naruto and Sasuke as if we don't know they're there." Mako whispered to her as he got up and walked over to Naruto and Sasuke with Hinata following close behind.

Just as they got to Naruto and Sasuke they heard a group of people run into the clearing.

"Halt do not move." One of the people yelled as Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Mako turned around to face the group of cloud village shinobi.

"Give the Hyuga girl to us and we might let you live!" One of them yelled.

"Not gonna happen!" Naruto yelled and to a step towards the shinobi so that he was standing next to Mako.

"Hinata you and Sasuke get out of here run to the Namikaze mansion you'll be safe there. Naruto said as he turned around to look at Hinata and Sasuke.

As Naruto finished turning around Hinata ran up to naruto and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Uhmmm…. Sorry to interrupt you two love birds but Naruto and I kind of got a job to do." Mako said as he stifled back a laugh.

Hinata and Naruto suddenly began to blush and took a step back from Naruto and stood beside Sasuke.

"Ok we are going but you two better not die on me I would have a hard time replacing you two as sparring partners." Sasuke stated as a smirk crept across his face.

"I really wish you had more faith in us Sasuke." Naruto responded as a smirk crept across his face.

With that Sasuke and Hinata turned and ran from the training ground. Then Naruto and Mako turned to face the shinobi.

Mako drew his sword and got ready for the fight. Naruto quickly weaved the signs for multi shadow clone jutsu and nearly a hundred Narutos appeared out of the smoke.

Two of the shinobi charged Naruto and Mako. Naruto and his shadow clones charged the two and began to fight the two shinobi using taijutsu. Slowly but surely the two shinobi began to wear themselves out fighting the clones. That's when Naruto and Mako rushed in to finish off the two shinobi. Mako swung his sword at one of the shinobi's head. The shinobi ducked under the slash and delivered a heavy counter punch to Mako's stomach. Mako stumbled back trying to regain his footing. Then the shinobi started to throw quick jabs and strikes which Mako weaved around and delivered a counter punch to the shinobi's face. The shinobi stumbled back which allowed Mako to bring up his sword and stab the shinobi through the chest. The shinobi then slumped to the ground in a lifeless heap. Mako turned around to see Naruto deliver a crushing punch to the enemy shinobi which caused the shinobi to collapse on the ground unconscious.

Naruto and Mako both turned to face the third shinobi who was weaving signs. "**Lightning release false darkness.**" He shouted as he weaved the last sign.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning shot out of his incinerating Naruto's clones who where charging him. Mako charged the shinobi and swung at shinobi's stomach the shinobi back stepped the slash then grabbed a hold of Mako's left wrist and twisted causing a sickening snapp to be heard followed by the clatter of steel hitting the ground as Mako was forced to let go of his sword.

"Let's see what type of fighter you are without that precious sword of yours." The shinobi said with a smirk.

Mako felt all of his chakra rush into his right arm as he punched the man in the chest and heard a sickening crack as the shinobi's ribs shattered and pierced his internal organs. Just as the man began to scream Naruto delivered a bone crushing cross to the shinobi's cheek which sent the man flying into the trees. Mako looked at Naruto and what looked like red chakra covering the Naruto's body.

"What is that?" Mako wondered to himself.

Naruto turned to face the fourth and final shinobi. But as Naruto turned the man disappeared from their view then he saw a scratch appear on Naruto's shoulder.

"Crap that man is a genjutsu user." Mako thought as he realized that he and Naruto had nothing to counteract genjutsu.

Suddenly Mako saw a yellow flash. Minato appeared out of nowhere and grab the shinobi and stabbed with a kunai. When Naruto and Mako saw this they collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

Minato turned around picked Mako and Naruto up and then teleported them to the Namikaze compound.

As soon as they appeared a blond woman that Mako guessed was Tsunade took Mako from Minato's arms and laid him on a couch. She immediately began to work on Mako's arm that he had punched the third shinobi with. Mako looked down and saw that he had burn marks that ran up to his elbow. He then slipped into unconsciousness.

**A Few Hours later:**

Kushina had just walked in to relieve Tsunade from watching Mako. When Mako suddenly began to yell and scream. Kushina and Tsunade both grabbed a hold of him and held him down. After a few minutes Mako finally relaxed with that Tsunade left the room and went up stairs to get some sleep.

Mako woke to find Kushina and Minato standing over him.

"Are Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke safe?" Mako asked.

"Yes they are all safe thanks to you and Naruto." Minato responded.

"What were you dreaming about last night?" Kushina asked with a concerned look on her face.

Mako looked at her with a dark expression on his face. "I was forced to relive the night of the massacre it happens every time I kill." Mako responded.

"Well I am glad you're ok." Kushina stated as she wrapped him in a giant bear hug.

**Please don't forget to review**

Author's note: Sorry that I haven't updated the story in a while it took me forever to rewrite this chapter and my friend hasn't been able to edit chapter four or five so this is not the final for chapter five so tell me what you think of this new chapter five.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Please remember to review**

**Authors note: Just so all of you know I did a major rewrite for chapter five so you might want to go back and re-read it so you know what's happening.**

**Namikaze Compound:**

"Now I don't want you to practice Kenjutsu or Taijutsu for one week also no sparing for two weeks." Tsunade told Mako as she got finished with Mako's check up the following morning after the fight.

"What I can't practice Kenjutsu or Taijutsu but then what else am I suppose to do!" Mako yelled.

"Well why don't you practice Ninjutsu?" Tsunade asked.

"Well to be honest I don't even know where to start I don't know anything about Ninjutsu." Mako responded.

Tsunade's mouth dropped in shock.

"You mean to tell me with how much Kushina bragged about your chakra control that you don't know a single Ninjutsu." Tsunade stated.

"Yeah that's what I am saying. My sensei focused on training us in Kenjutsu and I just this summer learned Taijutsu with Hinata's and Sasuke's help." Mako responded.

"Well I do know a bit about Ninjutsu and my ancestor's the first and second Hokage where well known for their Ninjutsu. So since I have decided to come back to the Leaf for a while I am willing to start teaching you Ninjutsu." Tsunade offered.

"Really! That would be great I gladly accept your offer Lady Tsunade." Mako responded.

"Well then come to the Namikaze garden today after school." Tsunade stated.

"I will and thank you for offering to teach me Ninjutsu." Mako responded.

"It's fine know run along you don't want to be late to school do you." Tsunade stated.

"No I don't I guess I will see you this afternoon then." Mako responded as he walked out of the house.

After Mako left Tsunade walked into the living room where Kushina was sitting.

"So what do you think of him?" Kushina asked.

"Well he seems to have a good head on his shoulders. Also I was wondering why hasn't Minato taught him any Ninjutsu?" Tsunade responded.

"Funny you should ask Minato offered to teach Mako but he refused because he didn't want Naruto to feel jealous or alone like he was after he lost all those precious to him." Kushina ansewered.

"Wait what do you mean he lost those who are precious to him?" Tsunade asked.

"Sit down this going to take a while to explain." Kushina responded.

Tsunade sat down in a chair next to Kushina with a questioning look on her face.

"Well for starters he doesn't know who his parents are." Kushina stated as she began to tell Tsunade Mako's past.

A few minutes later after Kushina explains Mako's past.

"Wow and I thought I had it bad when I lost Dan and my brother. This kid endured more than anyone his age should." Tsunade stated after Kushina finished telling Mako's past.

"The sad part is he blames himself for his friend's deaths and no matter what I say to him he still blames himself because of his desire to know who his parents were. I wish I knew who his parents were so I could give a piece of my mind." Kushina responded as her eyes began to water.

"I will see what I can do about that while we are training" Tsunade stated as she stood up and walked over to Kushina and gave her a hug.

**Meanwhile at the academy with Mako:**

"What is your name young man?" One of the instructors asked.

"My name is Mako it is nice to meet you." Mako said as he extended his hand towards the instructor.

"My name is Iruka I will be your teacher this year at the academy." Iruka said as he shook Mako's hand.

"Nice to meet you Iruka I look forward to having you as my instructor." Mako responded and let go of his hand.

"Well why don't you go wait outside the classroom I have one more kid to find and then I will take you two in and introduce you to the class." Iruka said as he began to look around the crowd.

"Ok" Mako said as he walked off towards the classroom.

Mako waited by the door for about five minutes when Iruka came walking up with a girl that had black hair and emerald green eyes.

"Well I will go in and get class started why don't you two get acquainted with one another I will call for you two in about five minutes" Iruka said as he walked through the door and into the classroom.

There was an awkward pause.

"Well my name is Mako. What is your name?" Mako asked as he extended his hand towards the girl.

The girl just gave him a death stare and then said "My name is Shizuka if you must know."

Mako slowly withdrew his hand. "Ok fine sorry I was just trying to be nice." Mako said.

"You're an idiot if you think I am going to fall for the whole oh we are both new so let's get along and become friends act. Let me guess your mom probably told you to try and make friends well let me put this to you straight first you and I are outsiders and will never be accepted second I do not want to be your friend so don't come crying to me when they don't accept you." Shizuka said in a harsh cold tone.

Mako face darkened at the mention of the word mom. "Ok fine if you're going to be a stuck up bitch that thinks she knows everything about someone in one glance than I don't want to be your friend!" Mako said as his voice grew a little louder as his anger rose.

"Wow I think I hit a nerve there momma's boy why don't you go run and tell your mommy." Shizuka said as she began to smirk.

"You know what you are really pissing me off so just stop talking to me." Mako said as he sat down next to the door with his back against the wall.

"Oh I'm sorry am I gonna make momma's boy cry." Shizuka said.

"Stop calling me that I don't know my parents God you're so stupid." Mako responded.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Shizuka said as she stared at him in shock.

"Save it I don't need your sympathy you already made it clear that you don't like me so why don't we stop talking to each other." Mako said as he rested his face in his hands.

After they talked about two minutes Iruka opened the door.

"Time to come in and introduce yourselves to the class. Shizuka why don't you go first." Iruka said as he opened the door.

They both walked into the room it was full of a bunch of kids from the various clans of the leaf.

"Hello my name is Shizuka I look forward to meeting all of you." Shizuka said as Mako fought to hold back a laugh.

"Oh she really wants to be friends with all of you." Mako thought sarcastically.

"My name is Mako it's a pleasure to meet you and I look to spending this year with you." Mako said as he respectfully bowed towards the class.

"Well you two go find a seat and will begin the lesson." Iruka said as he moved to his desk.

Mako saw an open seat between Naruto and Sasuke and walked over and took the seat. Hinata was sitting next to Naruto and next to Sasuke was another girl that appeared to be an Uchiha with black hair and dark gray eyes that could be mistaken for black. As he sat down he heard his fellow classmates began to whisper.

"Is that him the kid that stood with Naruto against the hidden cloud shinobi that where trying to kidnap Hinata. He fits the description and look at how his right arm is wrapped up." The classmates whispered to each other.

"So how's the arm Mako?" Sasuke asked as gave Mako a sideways glance.

"Good but I won't be able to spar for two weeks." Mako responded glancing down at his right arm.

"What did I tell you about getting yourself hurt? Now I will only be able to spar with Naruto for two weeks." Sasuke stated as he gave Mako a smirk.

"Well you technically told us not to die and I am not dead so you can't complain." Mako responded with a smirk.

"By the way what did you do to your arm?" Sasuke asked.

"Well Tsunade said it was from my last punch when focused all my chakra into the punch. She says because I used too much chakra in the punch I have a few hair line fractures in my arm that should take two weeks to heal." Mako responded as he lifted up his right arm.

"Ok. Oh by the way my brother wants to meet you tomorrow after school." Sasuke said.

"I will have to check with Lady Tsunade but it should be ok." Mako responded.

**Afterschool with Tsunade:**

"Lady Tsunade I am sorry if I kept you waiting." Mako said as he ran into the Namikaze garden.

"No reason to be sorry I have only been here for one maybe two minutes." Tsunade responded as she turned to face Mako.

"Ok well what are our plans for training today?" Mako asked.

"Well let's first start by finding out what chakra nature you have." Tsunade responded as she pulled a small piece of paper out of her pocket. "Focus your chakra into the paper and I will be able to tell what type of chakra you have." Tsunade added after giving Mako the paper.

Mako focused his chakra into the paper. The paper then started to turn wet followed by a having a cut run through the middle.

"Well look like you have two chakra natures water and wind." Tsunade responded upon seeing the paper's reaction.

"Ok what do we do next?" Mako asked.

"Well I wonder…." Tsunade thought out loud.

"Wonder what?" Mako asked as he gave Lady Tsunade a questioning look.

"Well let's see if you can learn this Jutsu." Tsunade pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Mako. "It takes forty-four hand signs to complete and is called **Water Dragon Bullet **memorize the hand signs and work on it on your own time and I will test you each day to see how far you have gotten." Tsunade stated after she tossed the scroll to Mako.

"Oh that reminds me Sasuke said his Brother wanted to talk to me tomorrow after school. Is it ok with you if I go?" Mako asked as he finished listening to Tsunade.

"Yeah sure it's fine with me I think it would be good for you to meet Itachi." Tsunade responded. "By the way Mako are you still curious who your parents are?" Tsunade asked.

Mako's face darkened. "Well of course I do but I doubt they will want me back. I mean they had plenty of time to come and get me from the academy." Mako responded.

"Well if you want to know I can help." Tsunade responded.

Mako thought for a moment. "Sure why not at least then I might get a last name." Mako responded as a smirk broke across his face.

"Ok then now stick out your arm. I am going to have to draw blood." Tsunade responded.

Mako stuck out his arm and Tsunade drew the blood.

"Now come on its almost time for dinner." Tsunade said as they began to walk towards the Namikaze mansion.

**Please remember to review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Please remember to review**

**Namikaze compound the following morning:**

Mako heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." Mako said with a yawn.

Kushina walked into the room as Mako went over to his dresser to get his shirt.

"Breakfast is ready down stairs." Kushina said as Mako turned around with a sleeveless shirt in hand and started to put it on. That when Kushina saw the scar that ran horizontally in inch or two into his side.

"Mako stop." Kushina said as she walked up and placed her hand on the scar.

"When did you get this?" Kushina asked.

"The night of the massacre it was a parting gift I guess you could say. The other academy's only surviving student left it on me when we clashed though he also got marked." Mako said as lightly grasped Kushina's hand and took it off the scar.

"You know Tsunade could probably heal it." Kushina said.

"No I don't want it to be healed." Mako said bluntly.

"Why Mako?" Kushina asked.

"I keep it to remember the consequences of my actions." Mako said as he sat down on the bed.

"Mako you need to stop blaming myself." Kushina said.

"I can't help it if I hadn't decided to the Leaf they would still be alive. Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better if I had never been abandoned at the door the academy or if my parents hadn't given me this necklace how things would have changed. Sometimes I wonder why I survived that night and none of them did." Mako said as he began to cry.

"Mako why do you want to become a shinobi?" Kushina asked as she wrapped him in a hug.

"I want to become a shinobi so that I will be able to protect those close to me like you, Naruto, and Minato it's the least I can do since Minato gave me a place that I could call home again." Mako responded.

"Sounds like you want to become Hokage." Kushina stated with a chuckle.

"No that's Naruto's dream not mine." Mako responded.

"Well then what's your dream?" Kushina asked.

"I don't really have one anymore." Mako responded after thinking.

"That's ludicrous every kid has a dream datteboyo." Kushina responded in a slightly harsher tone.

"I guess you could say that mine didn't come true." Mako responded in a depressed tone.

"What was it?" Kushina asked.

"To keep my fellow academy students safe." Mako responded.

"I guess you really cared about them huh?" Kushina responded with a quizzical look.

"Yes I did I saw them as my family but, I still wasn't strong enough to keep them from being killed and the worst part was that the girl that I had feelings for sacrificed herself so that I would live." Mako responded as a dark look overcame his face.

"I don't have any idea how that must have felt but, I do know you will eventually find someone that will help you through this and I just hope that they are worthy of your love because if not I will kill them." Kushina responded.

"How do you know that I will find someone?" Mako asked.

"Because before I met Minato I was lonely and mad I even hated the color of my hair. So I know what it's like to feel alone." Kushina responded.

"Thank you for talking to me today Kushina I think I needed to hear that." Mako stated as he put his shirt, trench coat, and positioned his sword at his hip.

"Well let's go down and get some breakfast." Kushina said as she stood up.

"Ok." Mako said as he followed her out the door.

**An hour later on the way to the academy:**

Naruto and Mako were walking through the academy gates when they saw Hinata run up to them followed by a man that Mako guessed was her father.

"Naruto, Mako I want you to meet my father." Hinata said as she ran up to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Mako and Naruto said as they respectfully bowed to the Hyuga clan leader.

Hinata's father gave a light nod of his head and told the two to rise.

"Hinata you and Naruto better head off to class Mako and I need to speak in private." Hinata's father said.

"Of course father." Hinata responded as she grabbed Naruto's hand and they ran off towards the classroom.

"If you would please follow me Mako I have a much more comfortable and private place prepared for our talk." Hinata's father stated.

"Excuse me sir but what about my class?" Mako responded.

"I have arranged for you to be excuse for the first half of the day so don't worry about school and please follow me." Hinata's father responded.

Mako silently followed the Hyuga clan leader back to the Hyuga compound and into a small room.

"Do you want some tea Mako as he motioned to the door and a young girl entered carrying a tea tray?" Hinata's father asked.

"Yes thank you Mr. Hyuga." Mako responded.

The girl poured them both tea and left through the door she had come in from.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about Mr. Hyuga?" Mako asked as he laid down his cup after taking a sip.

"Well Hinata seems very fond of you so I was curious and wanted to meet you." Hinata's father responded.

"What were your curious about sir?" Mako asked.

"I was wondering why you decided to help Hinata with her training?" Hinata's father asked.

"Well I just felt like she needed someone that could help her and no one else was willing to help so I figured if anyone was going to help her why couldn't it be me." Mako responded.

"Well I must thank you for helping Hinata to become stronger I would have never thought she could become this strong in such a short period of time." Hinata's father responded.

"Thank you sir but to be honest all I did was help Hinata gain confidence in herself. Also if it wasn't for Hinata help I probably wouldn't have made near as much progress in my taijutsu." Mako stated.

"Hinata also told that you practice kenjutsu religiously?" Hinata's father asked.

"Yes sir it is by far my most developed skill." Mako responded.

"Would you allow me to see your sword Mako?" Hinata's father asked.

"Of course sir." Mako responded as he drew his sword and offered it to the Hyuga clan head.

The Hyuga clan head took the sword from his hands and looked at the blade.

"What do the marks mean Mako?" Hinata's father asked.

"They mark my first twenty five kills with that sword sir." Mako responded.

"Well that explains why you weren't acting like you were depressed today after killing those Hidden cloud shinobi." Hinata's father stated as he handed the sword back to Mako.

"That reminds me sir why where those shinobi after Hinata?" Mako asked.

"They were after our clan's kekkei genkai and getting it from one of the Main houses two heiress's would be an added bonus to weakening our clan." Hinata's father responded.

"Know it makes since why they were trying to capture her." Mako stated.

"Oh by the way what is your connection with Sasuke Uchiha?" Hinata's father asked.

"We are best friends. Why are you asking?" Mako asked.

"Well the Uchiha and Hyuga are the two greatest clans in the Leaf Village and as such are rivals politically. I am wondering if you were forced to choose sides which clan would you stand with?" Hinata's father asked.

"That's a tough question but I must say the Uchiha since I know Naruto would probably side with the Hyuga and it takes people on both sides to avoid conflict." Mako responded.

"So you're a pacifist then?" Hinata's father asked slightly surprised at what he had just heard.

"Oh no far from it I just don't want other kids to grow up like I did if it can be avoided but if anyone threatens my friends or this village I will kill them." Mako stated calmly.

"So are the Hyuga included in this?" Hinata's father asked.

"Of course as long as they don't stand against the Namikaze or Uchiha clans they will be included in this protection." Mako responded.

"Well then I guess this conversation is over since you will not stand with Hyuga before all others." Hinata's father stated.

"Yes sir." Mako stated as he got up and walked towards the door

"Mako may I ask who your parents where?" Hinata's father asked as Mako got to the door.

"I never knew them. In fact Kushina and Minato have been more of parents to me then my own ever where." Mako stated as he stopped and stood looking out the door.

"Very well you may go." Hinata's father said.

Mako turned around bowed respectfully to Hyuga clan head then left through the door.

**Thirty minutes later at the academy**

As Mako walked through the academy gates he saw that the students were at lunch so he walked over to where he, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, and the other Uchiha girl sat for lunch. As he arrived at the table he saw two of Sasuke's fan girls Ino and Sakura standing next to the table trying to talk to Sasuke.

"Sasuke you where so amazing in shuriken practice today." Both girls stated as Mako walked up behind them and got the please save me look from Sasuke.

"Ok as much as I love you two's constant flirting with Sasuke last I checked you weren't welcome to sit with us at lunch." Mako stated from behind the girls causing the girls to turn around in surprise.

"Who gave you the right to say who can and can't sit with Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"No one did I just don't like you two interrupting our usually peaceful lunches." Mako responded.

"Then why is she here?" Ino asked pointing to the Uchiha girl.

"She is an Uchiha and she doesn't disturb others just by opening her mouth!" Mako shouted as his frustration rose.

"Well if it's about clan's then what clan do you belong to you never told us your clan name?" Sakura asked.

Mako looked like he was about to respond but then just stormed off in the other direction.

"Oh you have done it know! You do realize he doesn't know who his parents are and he watched all of his friends die in a massacre which he still blames himself for being the only survivor!" Naruto yelled.

"I am sorry I had no idea…." Sakura began before she was cut off by Sasuke.

"Leave know and if you are smart don't ever show your faces at this table again either of you." Sasuke said as a dark shadow crept over his face.

Ino and Sakura turned and looked at each other then ran off to a different table.

"I will go and find him." Hinata said as she ran off after Mako.

**By a pond near the academy:**

Mako was sitting next to the pond where he had decided to do some training to blow off some steam. He took out the scroll Lady Tsunade had handed him yesterday and looked back over the hand signs. After he was sure he had the hand signs down he put the scroll away.

"Alright here goes nothing." Mako said as he began to make the hand signs.

After he finished making the hand signs he said **Water Style Water Dragon Bullet. **Mako watched as a water dragon formed but instead of launching itself at the intended target it just stood there next to him and seemed to be looking him up and down.

**"****Well it's nice to finally meet you." **The dragon stated in a low deep voice.

**Please remember to review.**

**Author's Note: Ok sorry for taking so long to write this chapter I had finals and then got caught up in the holidays. Also let me go ahead and say that no Mako is not a Jinchuriki.**


End file.
